


Prehistoric Cockblocks

by 2queer4here



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cockblocking, Dinosaurs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, S2E10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: “Oh come on!” Luffy yelled. It was getting ridiculous. All he wanted was to fuck his boyfriend into next week. This island sucked.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 73





	Prehistoric Cockblocks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on S2E10: “Huge Duel! The giants Dorry and Broggy” of the show.

“Luffy, I don’t think this is such a good- Ah… idea!”

  
  
  


Zoro threw another punch to his captain's head in retaliation for biting his neck.

  
  
  


“And by the way,” he began drawing up one leg to kick Luffy away. “Love bites are supposed to feel good not hurt!”

  
  
  


Luffy flew back from the force of Zoro’s kick, his back impacting into a thick tree trunk and splintering the wood.

  
  
  


“Okay then I won’t bite so hard next time.” Luffy laughed making his way back to stand infront of Zoro. The pirate captain grinned up at his first mate and swordsman, bright teeth taking up most of his face.

  
  
  


“C’mon Zoro,” Luffy begged, pulling the other man into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Zoro, hands low on his strong back and rested his chin uncomfortably where Zoro’s heartbeat sounded strongest. Zoro looked down into his boyfriend’s dark expressive eyes and felt his anger abade.

  
  
  


They had separated from the rest of the crew to explore the island some time ago so there was no real danger of anyone coming back to find them so soon. The absence of human sourced noise around them confirmed it. All Zoro could hear was a lazy flowing water source somewhere far off, probably just a small lake that connected to the ocean they had docked in as well as wind flowing through the vegetation surrounding them. Rustling leaves and loose dirt proved no threat nor embarrassment to witness what Zoro had already made up his mind on.

  
  


Returning a smile back at the still smiling doofus Zoro rested his arms on Luffy’s msucled shoulders, leaning down to kiss him. The main difference between Luffy and anyone else Zoro had been with before, besides the fact that Luffy had considerably less brain cells, was that he smiled even when they kissed. It was an odd feeling at first, but he had become used to it over the past months of sailing around the world’s seas with the Straw Hats. Now the curved lips pressing against his own was a welcomed feeling.

  
  
  


As they started to make out Zoro let his hands wander from Luffy’s shoulders to his skinny and decievingly sturdy chest. He rubbed soothingly along his pectoral muscles, stopping to rub little circles over his nipples until they hardened into peaks. Lower still his hands went racing over all the dips and contours of the body before him. Luffy was busy doing his own exploring, one hand moving up to tangle in the short hair at the base of Zoro’s skull, twisting and pulling with intensity that followed no pattern but made Zoro’s breath hitch all the same.

  
  
  


Luffy’s other hand snuck lower to feel up Zoro’s backside. Zoro had such a great butt. Firm from insane amounts of working out, but still fleshy enough to be desirable. It was both fun and functional; a reminder of his strength and hard work but also highlighted his beautiful figure.

  
  
  


Zoro pushed Luffy’s already unbuttoned shirt off, the red fabric falling down his arms and shaken off when he reluctantly moved his hands away from Zoro’s body. Coming back together Luffy returned one hand to his ass to feel around some more and the other came to slither under his shirt to reacquaint himself with his lover’s body. Large hands roamed over well deserved abs, switching to thumb over already hard nipples making Zoro moan against his mouth.

  
  
  


Luffy took Zoro’s hand in his changing it’s course to rest on the growing bulge of his shorts. Zoro took his guidance and cupped the bulge firmly going between doing that and rubbing it enjoying the feeling of his excitement. Luffy returned the attention, his own hand pushing Zoro’s pants down to expose his half hard cock. Luffy spit on his hand, which Zoro pulled a face at, and worked on getting it to full mast. Tracing along the thick vein that ran from Zoro’s tip down the underside of his cock, rubbing gently at the seam connecting his cockhead to his shaft, and finally swiping his thumb over the head, dipping slightly into his hole. They parted to fully undress, Zoro laying down on the grass at Luffy’s direction.

  
  


“Hey look what I got.” Luffy sang happily, producing a bottle of lubricant from under his beloved hat at Zoro’s raised brow.

  
  
  


“Do you carry that around everywhere under that hat? You’re a real pervert, ya know that?” Zoro scolded. Still he let Luffy open his legs and slather his hole directly with the lube.

  
  
  


“Argh!” he cried out. “That’s cold!”

  
  
  


Luffy laughed and ignored his boyfriend’s indigent face and anger. Reaching back with his stretchy arm he grabbed his shirt and folded into a square then rooted around for Zoro’s shirt which he rolled up neatly. Bringing his hand back Luffy placed the folded shirt under Zoro’s head, the rolled up one going under his hips to raise them off the island floor. Zoro blushed at his thoughtfulness turning his head away.

  
  
  


Luffy rubbed over Zoro’s hole warming the gel on it and getting him used to the feeling of being messed with there. Slowly he pushed in his index finger while he rubbed Zoro’s thigh. It didn’t hurt since it was just a finger and there was a significant amount of lube to ease the way, but it always took a few moments to get used to it. Luffy carefully opened him up making sure Zoro was used to his finger before pulling it out and pushing back in with two fingers. He worked slowly but consistently letting Zoro adjust as he worked up to three fingers and then four, swapping out one finger from his right hand to add two from his left.

  
  
  


Zoro groaned and whimpered feeling the slight discomfort of being breached that never fully faded turn into sweet sparks of arousal. Luffy pushed each finger opposite of each other to see Zoro’s hole open and quiver.

  
  
  


“Hey Zoro you’re all red inside. Haha! It’s kinda cool.” Luffy cackled.

  
  


Zoro shut him up with a jab to his jaw scowling. “Another crack like that and I won’t let you do this again.”

  
  
  


Still chuckling to himself Luffy pulled Zoro’s hips closer and began to work himself inside. Thrusting in all the way Luffy held himself up over Zoro, waiting for his signal to go on. Being stretched out by as many fingers as he was it wouldn’t take long but Luffy stretched his head down to suck on a few inches of Zoro’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head and bobbed up and down sucking tightly. Zoro bucked his hips and whined.

  
  
  


“You can move now. Please.” Luffy thrusted steadily inside Zoro, building up speed. Zoro laid his head back closing his eyes and enjoyed the bliss of the moment. There wasn’t much alone time to be had on the ship, not for lack of trying, but here it was nice. Their combined soft moans, the gentle breeze, the warm sun. Nice. Zoro’s ears pricked up hearing the rustling of leaves and tree branches become more prominent. Their natural sound of before became more manipulated. The ground seemed to tremble as a t-rex emerged from the tree line behind them.

  
  
  


“Uhhh Luffy?” Zoro whimpered. “We have a problem.”

  
  
  


Luffy flopped his head upside down just in time to get a whiff of the rancid breath coming from the dinosaur as it roared defeaningly. It’s open maw dripped with spit and it’s massive teeth shone menacingly in the daylight.

  
  
  


“Ahhh!” Zoro yelled trying to push his captain off of him and reach for his swords.

  
  
  


Luffy pulled out and turned around, cocked back his arm and “GUM GUM PISTOL!” punched the t-rex back through the trees. There was a loud boom as it presumably crashed then a harmony of screams that sounded like Nami and Usopp.

  
  
  


Luffy turned back to Zoro presenting him with a thumbs up and a smile. “All set baby!” He chirped. Working his slick cock to maintain himself, Luffy grabbed Zoro’s legs spreading them open again.

  
  
  


“Oh no you don’t.” Zoro said with a kick to his stomach. “We almost got eaten by that thing, we’re not doing this again until we’re back on the Going Merry.” He declared firmly.

  
  
  


”Aw man, no way.” Luffy whined. He grabbed Zoro’s ankle in his hand trying to insert himself back into place between the other man’s legs. He overpowered Zoro and gripped him tight against his chest, then he shot one arm in the air grabbing onto a thick branch of the tree rooted in front of them. Luffy and Zoro shot up into the cover of the tree’s canopy.

  
  
  


“Alright,” he said with an air of seriousness. “Let’s try this again.” His voice waas light with amusement but his grip was tight with determination, Luffy laid Zoro down on the branch covering his body with his own, going in for a kiss. Zoro was reluctant, but kissed Luffy back. As they continued Zoro grew more relaxed, eventually letting Luffy return two fingers to his still opened hole. Things were finally starting to feel peaceful again when Luffy made another abrupt change in their positions. One hand held onto the branch while the other brought Zoro back onto his dick. The sudden re-entry caused Zoro to groan, and he got louder, the groans turning into cries of mixed emotions because Luffy was slinging them up and down from the branch like some sort of odd see saw.

  
  
  


On their trip up Zoro noticed a dark shadow above them. Another dinosaur; a large flying one with a giant bone covered head and sharp talons. It swooped down close to the leaves every time it saw them come up. While Zoro wanted to object to this ridiculous game and insist Luffy take care of the damn thing, or at least let him cut it up, it felt too good being mandhandled. The constant movement meant Zoro was taking a real pounding, plus the added danger made it more exciting.

  
  
  


Not that Luffy wasn’t exciting enough already. Being in mild danger while getting fucked was new, and Zoro had a suspicious feeling that he would come to crave this. He could just see it now: Luffy taking him bent over in the kitchen while Sanji flung knives at them, sneaking into a marine’s office to make out knowing that at any second someone could catch them, maybe he could convince Luffy to take him some time in the middle of battle. Zoro moved his legs higher on Luffy’s hips, taking in his scent as he buried his face in his neck.

  
  


“Luffy harder!” Zoro pleaded. Luffy obliged as well as he could. The intensity of their slingshot peaked and Luffy’s head connected with the Teradactyl. The flying monster was whacked into the sky with a wink. Luffy crashed down onto a new branch with Zoro, stopping their ride. Zoro threw his head, his mouth open with drool collecting at the corner from how good and the moving around felt on his insides. Zoro laid back enoying the feeling of being full. It felt so good like he was being lifted higher and higher towards what must be heaven.

  
  
  


Or so he thought until his back crashed down into the rough bark. “What the-” His back bumped up again, but Luffy didn’t seem to notice as his face was turned into the side of Zoro’s neck, nose rubbing his skin and lips pressing sweet kisses to him periodically. Zoro looked down with an angry glare. What else was interrupting their time together now?! Another dinosaur! A tall long neck with a dopey look in it’s eyes was bumping about and grabbing handfuls of leaves to munch.

  
  
  


This one whacked it’s neck into them in it’s quest for more leaves and sent them flying through the air. They soared through the air, Luffy’s arms wrapped around him tight, and crashed into the base of a wide mountain. Thankfully he landed on top of Luffy.

  
  
  


“Ugh,” His captain whined. He laid Zoro down next to him and stood up brushing off his battered arms and legs. “I’m gonna kill that thing!”

  
  
  


“No!” Zoro yelled.

  
  
  


“No?” “I mean, you should finish taking care of me.” He blushed. Luffy grinned at him admiring his still naked form.

  
  
  


“Okay!” He chirped. He kneeled before Zoro and pulled his legs onto his shoulders.

  
  
  


“But if that dino comes back it’s done for.” He pledged nodding seriously. Luffy was balls deep without another word. Zoro couldn’t help the embarrassing moan he let loose or the way his eyes rolled back and his body went limp, completely surrendered to the other man’s whims. This is good. Hopefully nothing else on this stupid island would interrupt them this time, he had been waiting for his orgasm for too long and his ass was sore.

  
  
  


But of course being a straw hat meant that bad things were sure to follow him for the rest of his miserable life and Zoro caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He tensed reluctant to look at whatever he had seen but his body grew tense; Luffy, the stupid pervert groaned at the feeling of clenching muscles around him and sped up.

  
  
  


“Is that the same one?!” Zoro yelled on the brink of hysteria.

  
  
  


“Huh?” Luffy followed Zoro’s angry line of sight. Emerging from the trees was another imposing t-rex, it’s beady eyes laser focused on the couple. It’s heavy steps shook the ground and drool dripped from it’s maw.

  
  
  


“Oh come on!” Luffy yelled. It was getting ridiculous. All he wanted was to fuck his boyfriend into next week. This island sucked.

  
  
  


Under him Zoro tried wiggling his way off of Luffy’s dick, ready to run away. He didn’t like the look of all those sharp teeth. He grabbed Luffy’s wrist which was plated to his hip and tried to push it off, but it wouldn’t budge. Luffy turned to him suddenly, a deep frown on his cute face.

  
  
  


“Y’know, all that wiggling is just turning me on even more.” Zoro promptly punched him in the face.

  
  


“Ow! Ow!” His captain complained. He clutched at his nose. Luffy sent his arms to large rocks that were splayed around the mountain and grabbed a fistful in each hand.

  
  
  


“GUM GUM PISTOL!” His arms sprung back aimed at the monstrous dinosaur. At the last second before impact Luffy opened his hands and let the rocks crash into it. Most landed directly into the t-rex’s mouth, breaking teeth and scraping it’s tongue. Others hit it in the eyes and sensitive nose. It shook it’s head and whimpered turning around clumsily and running back into the tree line. It spared the two oddballs one last glance and tread further away with a mournful wail. Zoro almost felt bad for it.

  
  
  


Luffy pulled out of him carefully and repositioned him onto all fours. Without any of the mediocre jokes Zoro expected, Luffy went back to pounding into him hard and fast. His man really let him have it, not slowing down at all even when Zoro whined and shrieked when Luffy’s dick felt like it was bumping against his internal organs at times. Ever the gentleman Luffy reached around to stroke Zoro’s painfully hard cock in time with his thrusts and it wasn’t long before Zoro reached his orgasm, going slack. Luffy continued taking him roughly, speeding up again until he spilled his cum into Zoro’s twitching hole. He pulled out admiring his cum leaking out of the red, abused asshole and dropped down on his stomach next to his lover.

  
  
  


Zoro collapsed too, turning his head to blink tiredly at Luffy’s satisfied face. He interlocked their fingers today and closed his eyes to rest. It had taken them a while, but they had gotten there.

  
  
  


“Ah!” Luffy screamed, jerking away from their tender moment and Zoro groaned. What now? A triceratops, young and mischievous looking, had bit Luffy right on the ass.

  
  
  


Zoro closed his eyes again and rested his head on his arms, too tired for any more nonsense. 

  
  



End file.
